


I Will Miss You 🥺🥺

by Rasnak_2



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Announcements, Difficult Decisions, Probably a parting note?, poem, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasnak_2/pseuds/Rasnak_2
Summary: Yes, this is Rasnak, just using a new account
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I Will Miss You 🥺🥺

My repost for you all... (Cuz I accidentally deleted this instead of orphaning it...)

_I looked up at the starry sky,_   
_Lying down tracing the stars_   
_Wondering what lies beyond them_   
_And hoping to see her one last time._

_The leaves rustled, the cool breeze soothing_   
_I felt the grass shift and turned;_   
_Only to see Her staring back,_   
_Looking just the way she was before..._

_We reached out at the same time,_   
_Me, to confirm and her, out of love_   
_To my dismay, my hands just passed through_   
_And she gave me a sad smile in reply._

_Then she stood up, walking towards the sunrise_   
_And I rushed behind her, tears blurring my vision._   
_She turned around and gave me a ghostly kiss,_   
_Before walking back into the sky, vanishing forever._

Ok so... the announcements.

If you were following my Instagram (just_a_radomartist), you should know that I was having technical issues and well... because of that I had issues with my AO3 account also. SO I had to take Rasnak down. But before taking it down I orphaned some of my books so that it won't be missed and still can be enjoyed by you guys, even though I won't be able to maybe see your comments for it :( And deleted the rest.

So... I won't be reposting those orphaned books (Nor the deleted ones) for sure as I don't want there to be two similar stories on the same page.

As for writing in the future... I really don't want to do this but I'm kinda running out of ideas and was literally grasping at the last few threads but... I think I've lost my final thread, for now. As much as I hate to say this... I will be MIA off this fandom for a while until I get an idea to write about. (Or unless I decide to write a crossover fic but that's for another day.) And it will be well thought out and not posted just because I wanted to get it out of my head. (which I tend to do a lot)

But... Yeah. Thank you guys for so much support and love! I will continue reading, and probably commenting (nope, I'll try my best to be the second or so comment 😉) but in this short while, I may have gained a beautiful family, or I may have not... Idk I guess, what to define what we have. I'm sorry to whoever I've knowingly or unknowingly offended in the process, my most sincere apologies from the bottom of my heart 💔💔 I know there have been a few mix-ups in between that have caused hurt so... sorry about that, really 💔💔💔💔 WE all make mistakes and with this new account, I want to make sure I won't to the same again.

Some of you were silent readers, some were overenthusiastic ones, some just left a Kudos to encourage me more and some probably secretly hated my work (idk, there's a possibility). But thank you for standing by this annoying and overbearing author through this journey of writing and exploring. If I'd ever made you feel bad/made insensitive comments/hurt you in any way... I'm very very sorry.

Until next time!

Rasnak signing off :) ;)


End file.
